The present invention relates to a fuel fill pipe assembly, which includes a pipe that extends from a fuel tank or other fuel reservoir to a fill pipe access area or location. More particularly, the present invention relates to a fuel fill pipe assembly, which includes a fuel fill pipe for an automotive vehicle wherein the pipe includes vanes, which are disposed at particular positions upon the pipe for forming a vortex in fuel that is dispensed to the pipe.
A great many tanks or other reservoirs which contain and/or store fuel include a fuel fill pipe which extends outwardly from the tank or reservoir to a location where fuel may be dispensed in the fill pipe and flow to the tank or reservoir. For example, and without limitation, automotive vehicles typically include a fuel fill pipe which extends from a gasoline tank of the vehicle to another portion or location of the vehicle where fuel (e.g., gasoline) may be dispensed or pumped into the fill pipe and flow to the gasoline tank. It is generally desirable for fuel to be dispensed in these fill pipes such that the fuel flow into the pipe is laminar or smooth and causes very little or minimal turbulence because turbulent flow can cause vapor from the fuel to be released into the environment and turbulence can undesirably slow the fuel flow into or through the pipe thereby undesirably increasing the time required to dispense the fuel. Furthermore, slow or turbulent fuel flow can cause additional problems for automotive vehicles. For example, and without limitation, fuel may be dispensed to automotive vehicle fill pipes or other fill pipes with a nozzle having an automatic xe2x80x9cshut offxe2x80x9d feature that is triggered when the gasoline tank of the vehicle or other reservoir is full and fuel begins to gather in the fill pipe. If the fuel that flows into the fill pipe is turbulent, the fuel being dispensed may flow too slowly and may gather in the pipe prematurely and trigger the automatic shut off feature before the tank or reservoir is full or may cause fuel that has gathered in the pipe to be undesirably emitted from the fuel pipe near the nozzle that is dispensing the fuel.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a fuel fill pipe, which assists in minimizing the turbulence experienced when fuel is dispensed in the pipe.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, there is disclosed a fuel fill pipe assembly. The assembly includes a pipe extending from a reservoir suitable for supporting fuel, the pipe being suitable for receiving the fuel; and a vane positioned on the pipe for urging the formation of at least a partial vortex within the fuel as the fuel traverses through the pipe.
According to a second aspect of the invention, there is disclosed a fuel fill pipe assembly for an automotive vehicle. The assembly includes a pipe extending along a length of the pipe between a proximate end and a distal end, the proximate end suitably attached to a fuel tank of the vehicle, the distal end suitable for receiving a nozzle for dispensing fuel, and a first, second and third vane position on the pipe for urging the formation of at least a partial vortex within the fuel as the fuel traverses through the pipe, the first, second, and third vane being elongated and extending along at least a portion of the length of the pipe.
These and other objects, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become apparent upon reading the following detailed description in combination with the accompanying drawings.